


I'm Still Here For You.

by Shyrianz



Series: I'm Here For You. [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrianz/pseuds/Shyrianz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard show Frank what he means to him.</p><p>Set 1 year after I'm Here For You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Here For You.

Gerard's POV

 

It took me a while but I eventually began to trust Frank. He spent days in my room and we had a perfect relationship. We didn't do anything for a while as I was still shook up about my Ex. Frank stuck with me throughtout my hard times, my breakdowns, My suicidal thoughts, and especially my drug addictions. Of course he always felt guilty, as if it was him that drove me to this. Ofcourse I couldn't believe Frank was mine, I couldn't process that he was there to protect me not to hurt me. He still stood by my side throughout these times and I was eternally greatful.  
Mikey was the best brother I could ever wish for, he was so supportive for mine and Frank's decision.   
I moved out after about 3 months of being with Frank. I got an apartment closer to my college. It wasn't much but it meant I could have more private time with my boyfriend.  
Frank got more tattoos that I drew after new years, I felt so happy about it and I was glad that he trusted me so much. 

Frank moved in with me as soon as he finished school. Our mornings consisted of a sloppy blowjob and a nice shower together. Our nights varied but it usually included sex.   
I love Frank more than the world and nothing would ever stop it.


End file.
